Blue Berry Muffins
by keeperofcoldtoes
Summary: Seto finds out that he has a yami. Oh what fun this will be! And what is with that secretary. She's just a little off the deep end. Hopefully this wont ruin Seth's fun!
1. And So It Begins

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Even though I throughly wish that I did.

Now on with the story!

Retarded idiot. Him and his friends are so stupid. After all the times they have met me, they still think that they can make me believe in destiny. There couldn't be no such thing.

At least that's what I like to think. I don't find it very pleasent to think that there is something or someone out there called destiny that has control over my life. That my life is just some simple little thing that is completely worked out before I was born. I don't want to believe in destiny, even if someone proves it does exist, I would still not believe it because I hate people who take control of my life. And to have such a thing exist would greatly anger me.

I really don't see why Yami and his lackies don't just give up on me already. Just because their Mokuba's friends doesn't mean I have to listen to all the crap that they feed me and believe it. Sure, I love Mokuba more than I would ever love anyone else, but to think that he wants me to befriend those lazy people that think that the definition of work is taking out the trash. But the point of what I'm saying is, if destiny existed, I'd kick its ass, and I will never lower myself enough to befriend one of those twerps.

Well, I have to say that this is my outer self talking. Saying on how I hate Yami and his friends, and how I hate destiny and crap. But my outer self reflects from my inner self, in which half is the good Seto and the other half is the bad Seto. In other words, I have a split personality, it's just that the insulting and mean one shows alot more than the former.

Honestly, I believe that everyone has a split personality, it's just that some can show it better than others. Me? I don't have a bad case of it. Just enough to tell if you look close enough.

Anywho, now that I'm done telling myself all this, lets get back to present day situations.

It started on the week before my birthday, which would be October the eight-teenth. It was just another boring day at high school. It was at first anyway.

"Hey Kaiba!" I heard a voice yell behind me. I rolled my eyes and sighed as I turned my head slowly towards the voice. That stupid duelist, Yami, ran up to me. "Kaiba, I- need- to- talk to- you," he said between his breath as he had his hands placed upon his knees, trying to catch his breath. "Sorry, but I don't have enough time for chit-chat right now. I'm on a deadline," I said as I started to walk up to my limo so that I could get to the office before my secretary did. "Wait Kaiba," Yami said in a demanding voice. I turned to look at him. "This is yours, if I'm correct," Yami said as he shoved a golden looking rod into my hand. "I have no use for worthless metal Yami, so goodbye," I said to him and shoved the stupid golden stick in his arms then after, quickly climbed into the limo and went off without even turning my head.

As usual I rode to my office in my stupid black limo. But what was unusual, was that it was slightly warmer in the vechicle.

When we came to a red light I tapped on the driver's window that seperated him from me. "Do you mind, just because your so weird as to think it's cold today doesn't mean you get to stick me in a toaster. Turn off the heat," I told the driver and he turned his head. "I'm sorry sir, but the heat's not on. Are you feeling alright sir?" my driver asked me. "Just fine," I answered back, "But hurry up and get to the office before my secretary gets here. I need an excuse to fire her," I said as I pinched the bridge of my nose to ease back an on coming headache.

It only takes one glance as soon as you walk in my office building to notice which one is my secretary. Garmeted in red silk with a velvet colored bandana, huge glasses that magnified her eyes at least twice, drapped in many bead necklaces of different assortments, a long red skirt that nearly touched the floor that matched her red cloak, brown sandals with red stripes, some strange blue tatoos covering her visible black skin, a matching pair of earrings that looked indian like, and many braclets and rings covering her wrists, ankles, toes, and fingers. She was indeed the strangest looking woman in this part of town.

"Well, hello Mr. Kaiba," she greeted as she walked up to me. I rolled my eyes, "It seems as though there is a different auroura radiating around you today, one that means good luck," she said in a jipsee like voice. "If I wanted my fortune told today Miss Koji, then I would have got a fortune cookie at the local chinese resterant," I retorted and she frowned deeply. "If you don't straighten up that little act of yours Mr. Kaiba then bad, very bad things may happen," she said sharply and walked off to file some papers. I stared after her. If I don't fire her soon, then I'll go nuts because another one of those stupid fortunes and mishaps.

'Something you fear will happen today Mr. Kaiba', I recall her saying two weeks ago and it just so happened that my computer caught another virus and I wasn't capable of working on anything for two days straight.

Then I remember her saying something like, 'Mr. Kaiba something very unpleasant will happen tomorrow evening, but very enjoyable for others,' and just by coincidence, someone thought that it would be funny to pour some water in my seat, hoping that I wouldn't notice and sit in it accidentally so that it would make me look like I wet my pants.

Last month, Miss Koji accidentally tripped over her foot and knocked over the water machine, which knocked over the coke machine, which knocked over an eight foot bookcase, which came within inches of smashing me when I came out of the elevator to go home.

Then recently, which was yesterday, when I was visiting my factory, I stood waiting for the elevator to come down. And when it eventually did, the doors slid open and I took one step forward so that I could walk into the elevator, but I suddenly stopped, because that there was a shrunken stitched up head half an inch in front of may face that looked like it belonged before the dinosaurs came to be. It startled me badly enough to fling myself back just so that I could trip over a half- made Duel Monster's model and land on the nearest conveyer belt. To bad for me though, because the machines though that I was ready to be stamped with the same pattern of squares and colors that you would see on a chess board. And today I went to school looking red because I stayed up half the night scrubbing the patterns off me. And you can only guess who the person was that was holding the box with the creepy, shrivled up head, Miss Lin Koji, my loyal secretary that gives me my daily fortune and trama.

Yet it seems that no matter what she does, I can't seem to fire her, despite the all the things she has caused, triggered, and mutilated. Though I can't blame her on the fortune telling because I'm not all to sure if I even believe in the stuff.

Anywho, on with my life.

I step into my office, which is located on the second to highest floor in the building. On the highest floor is someplace that no one has ever entered. Not even me, and I own this stupid building, but I think it's were Mrs Koji keeps all of the bodies of the people she accidentally killed. If this is true or not, I'm still not going up there, because I'm not taking the chance of seeing some dead bodies, I have enough of those in my closet. Ha, just kidding.

I looked down unto my desk. Only to see that the usual piles of paper there had doubled. I sighed as I took my seat. 'This will take forever' I thought unto myself, 'I don't see the harm in delaying the inevitable' I thought again and pulled out my leather suitcase that held all of my nessasary(sp?) school items.

But when I opened it I saw a shimmer of gold beneath my notebook. Removing my notebook from atop the foreign object I came to realize that it was that stupid little golden trinket that Yami had tried to give to me today.

'What are you doing here?' I mused as I picked up the stupid rod.

But as I took it out of my suitcase it shimmered a brilliant light that probably would have blinded me if I had not shielded my eyes.

A few seconds afterwards I removed my hand from my face and blinked a few times to get the red and green spots out of my vision. Only to see that there was a person that nearly looked exactly like me.

This person had darker brown hair than mine, and he had lighter blue eyes, and looked to be a bit taller than me.

My mouth was open in awe.

"Ummm...Hello? Uhh...Who are you? And where am I?" the person standing before him asked.

To Be Continued.

I know that it is weird but that is no reason for you to stick your nose up at it. Yes and I know that some parts of it are long, weird, and you may think of them to be pointless, but I was trying to make up a plot at the time and I decided to throw in these things to try to make it interesting, though, I think I turned it a bit boring.

Tell me if I should update, and remember if you review, you can expect one in return. 


	2. Here comes Seth

Wow! I gots reviews! I feel happys...

Green Phantom Queen: Thankies for the advise! I, killerdoodlebug, shall heed your words of wisdom!... cackles

blue-eyes: thanks! that really does make me feel better about this fic. yah, I am going to try to make Seth a pinch of annoying and a gallon of trouble, but all sweet... ;; that kinda sounded weird..

bijoukaiba: i might, i'm not to sure on it though, but their is a big chance that I will hint on it a bit though

crazypsychogirl662003: Thanks! I attempt to do my best with this fic! Oh yeah, I like your pen name, it reminds me of me when I drink to many pops in the middle of the night and go crazy!

Marick'sDarkSlave: Yeah, I'll try to make Seth quite weird and evil. Though I don't know about that SethXMiss Koji deal though. I'll just have to see as I go along with the story. And just so's ya knows, this doesn't exactly have a plot, but I'm trying to develop more or better ones.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh. This story just comes from a figment of my imagination, I am only using the characters. But if I did own Yugioh. looks up in the sky It would be awesome.

Time to bring on the havoc and mayhem!

"Who the Hell are you!" I asked the strange person that appeared out of no wheres.

"Stay calm," the taller person said to me, "Let me think this over. Let's see now. I can barely remember.. ", the person or ghost or whatever started to mumble to himself, "As far as I can tell, I believe that you are my reincarnation. I have come from the Sennen rod.. Oh, and my name is Seth!" the supposed Seth smiled a big grin and waved at me.

I stared at him for a long while, thinking, 'What the crap does this guy take me for. How did he 'really' get in here. Does he really expect me to believe that crap. Actually I don't think this guy is even real, he's kinda see through, I think I'm having a hulucination. Either that or I've gone crazy. Maybe it's both.'

After a few more seconds of staring at him I came to my conclusion, "Alright, from this day forward, I command myself to get more sleep or else I might slip past the edge of insanity," I told myself, trying to ignore the look- alike.

I then sat back down at my desk and sighed as I looked again at all the paperwork.

"You're not thinking that I'm a hulucination are you?" the person that was supposedly named Seth asked as he got in my face, "Cause I'm not."

I pulled out a pen and started to fill out some of the papers as I desperately tried to ignore him and tell myself that he wasn't real. And that none of this is possible. How could a man that nearly looked exactly like you, appear from no wheres in piticular(sp?) and start explaining that he was a spirit of some sort that came from a gold stick.

"Would a hulucination be able to do this?" he asked as he grabbed my chair that I was seated in, and started to pull back and forth on it, making me feel as if I was on a bull that was trying to buck me off.

"Ahh!" I yelled and hopped out of the chair quickly. That's when I came to the conclusion that there was some 'real' weirdo, in my office that could pass as me anyday, but with the exception that he still was kinda see through.

"Get the hell out of this place or else I will get my guards to drag you out and sue you later!" I yelled and pointed my finger at the doorway.

The supposed yami looked at me with big puppy eyes with his lower lip stuck out. It kinda reminded me on how Mokuba would do that to me if he desperately wanted something.

I shook the thought out of my mind.

"Get. Out.," I said those two words loud and clear as I looked at Seth with my really-pissed-off face.

"It seems as though you still don't believe in magic, my little hikari," Seth said as he suddenly disappeared from view without a sound.

I blinked a few times, then rubbed my eyes. Was that all just an illusion? It had to have been, normal people just can't disappear like that.

I turned around only to jump in surprise as I saw Seth in front of my face. "Shit!" I gasped as I held onto my chest, in an attempt to slow down my heart-beat.

Seth grinned, one of those annoying grins that you wish you could erase or rip off.

I took a step back to find myself against a wall as Seth slowly walked towards me. Perfect, just perfect, and in more ways than one. First, I'm against a wall with some creepy hulucination or see-through person walking towards me. Second, I am just two arms length away from my little red button, which is located on the side of a picture of Mt. Fuji. The very button that sends a signal to my guards that tells them that I'm in trouble.

Just as Seth was three steps away from me, I took the most desperate distraction I ever pulled. I quickly pointed to the windows and quickly said, "Look! There's a solar eclipse!". Seth quickly turned his head in the direction as I flung myself to the picture and pressed the button.

That was when it was my turn to grin(sorry, didn't mean for that to ryme). "Your so thick," I commented on Seth's intellegence.

"Well, you have to admit, that an eclipse is an omen," Seth said as he turned back to me and advanced towards me. I looked at him strangely. This guy kinda sounded like my secretary.

I backed off slowly as I started to develop a plan in my head. Since my guards probably aren't going to be here for about another five minutes, I had to do something quick, because who knows if this guy is going to kill me before then.

I suddenly stood my ground and went into a fighting stance.

Seth stopped and looked at me with a raised eyebrow.

I charged at him and attempted to punch that nose of his...unfortunately for me though, he grabbed my wrist and flung me onto the ground.

I felt the wind being knocked out of me as I landed not-so-soft on the ground and groaned as I felt a tingling feeling surge down my spine.

Seth still had ahold of my wrist and was looking at me with that stupid smirk. "See what happens when you use violence. In the end, someone gets hurt," he said as he helped me off the ground.

I shoved him away from me and stood there glaring at him for a while until I heard some pounding footsteps coming towards my office. I grinned and watched as the guards busted open the door and ran in, holding pistols.

"What is going on Mr. Kaiba?" One of them asked me as he aimlessly pointed his gun in every which way.

"Seize this man!" I ordered as I pointed at the least solid person in the room.

"Where?" the man asked me.

"What do you mean where?" I asked him, "He's right there!" I said with my finger still pointed at the accused person.

"Kaiba, sir, no body is here," Another stated.

I looked at him through squinted eyes, "I know that you are deaf, but are you blind too?" I asked them.

"Is this some sort of drill sir?" One asked.

I thought for a moment, "Yes. I suppose that it is," I said slowly and looked at the culprit as I slowly came to the conclusion that I was crazy. Litterally, gone mad. The kind of mad that other people have to put you in a straight jacket and a padded cell, kind of mad.

The guards put down their guns and slowly left the building, as of I.

"Well, I'm going home," I replied, "You however, are going to stay away and leave me alone forever and for an eternity."

"That's a long time," he said with a tint of disappointment in his voice.

"To me," I paused, "That is a good thing."

Seth stayed quiet most of the time on the elevator ride, with the exception of him whistleing to the tune of the elevator music.

So, soon I was heading towards my limo, ready to get back home, and ready try to ditch this person or thing as soon as possible.

I quickly got into the limo and slammed the door shut quickly before Seth had a chance to follow in persute and rode off, trying not to feel sorry for the figure that was trying to catch up to the vechical with no avail.

I turned my head quick enough to see him fading away in the distance through the rear window. For some reason, I felt a ping of sadness rush through me, which was something that I hadn't felt for someone else besides Mokuba, in a while...

TBC

What didja think? Sorry that it's so short. And sorry about all the errors in it, despite the fact that I looked over it three or four times, I know that they're there, but I can't find them.. anyway, onto other things. umm.. sorry it took so long to update but the document manager went caput on me, for some reason it wouldn't let me label my story and if the story isn't labeled, it won't let you upload it.. umm.. i will asure (i think i spelt that wrong too! darn it!) you though that i will not update until I got at least five more reviews, that would make a total of ten if you can't count good.. yeah.. umm.. i better get off here before i forget to do.. something? i forgot.. ah well.. toodles! 


	3. Reality Strikes! Really hard

The drive to his house, more like mansion, was peaceful. It took about thirty minutes to get to his place though, because traffic was bad and the place was kinda far away(luckily he rides in a limo with a hired driver). So, during his ride home, he had plenty of time to think over his sanity. There were many questions he wanted answered.

Who was that Seth guy?

Why did he appear in my office?

Was he real?

What did he want?

And most importantly: Am I crazy?

But as he pondered those questions, he became, tired for some reason. And it was getting hotter too. "Jeeves (heh, Jeeves... haha, how original of me..), turn on the air," Seto told his driver as he wiped his forehead with his sleeve. "Yes sir," the driver named.. Jeeves replied and pressed a few buttons in the vehicle. Seto was then met with a burst of hot air. "Aaah! You baka! I meant the cold air! I don't care if it's cold outside, that doesn't mean it needs to get to hot to handle in here!" Seto yelled out, but soon quieted as the heat turned to cold, "That's much better," Seto breathed out and fell asleep for the remainder of the ride.

;;  
Within minutes, he arrived at his house (or humungusly big, big, so big that you would get lost in it for days, big mansion). Seto stretched and yawned as he stepped out of his limo. For some reason, he knew that today would last forever.

Eventually, after many dreaded footsteps, he came to his front door and slowly opened it. But when the door had fully opened, he was attacked by a big, black headed monster named Mokuba!

"Seto!" Mokuba squealed when he tackled his big brother to the ground, "Your here really early!" Mokuba said with a huge smile plastered onto his face. Though, for some reason his smile turned to a frown. "Did something go wrong?" Mokuba asked with a worried look on his face. Seto looked at him for a while and stood back up from the ground he was formerly on. "Everythings okay.. I just decided to come home early.. " Seto answered his little brother with a sigh and headed upstairs to his room (why not just take the elevator? it would be so much faster).

;;  
When Seto had entered his room, he was met with a unwanted guest. "What the hell are you doing here?" Seto questioned the see through person standing in the middle of his room. "HI!" the other brunette said happily and waved like one of those nerds that you would see at a beach(ya know.. when they wave really fast and stupid like).

"How did you get here?" Seto asked Seth as he slammed his room door shut.

"This nice fortune teller told me.. " Seth had said as he started to snoop through Seto's drawers, "She said that she worked for you.. I think her name was something Koji. She was nice.. " Seth dropped the sentence and pulled out a bra from a drawer (nah, just kidding.. that would just be so wrong) he actually pulled a picture in a frame of two people standing together in a picture(i think a put to many prepositional phrases in that sentence). A man and a woman, holding hands. "Aww.. how sweet.. ah well," Seth said and tossed the picture behind him.

Seto dived for the picture and caught it just in time before it hit the ground. "Be careful with that! And stop going through my things!" Seto hissed as he scanned over the picture, looking for any dirt or scratches on it. "Anyways how come she could see you and my guards couldn't?" Seto asked the spirit(not that he believed in spirits).

"She had some magic in her, and anyone with a magic in their blood can see me.. " Seth answered as he continued to snoop through-out the room.

"Right--," Seto said sarcastically, "Hmm.. and I suppose you shrunk yourself and flew on a wasp over here before I arrived"

"No," Seth said simply and looked over the clothes that he was wearing (he was wearing the same thing that Seto was wearing, which was a purple trench coat and a green shirt), "I went through a few buildings and people to get here"

"Yeah well I'm going to magically do my work and your going to magically disappear," Seto stated as he hooked up his portable laptop to a larger computer on his desk.

"Well, as I can plainly see, you don't believe in magic. Do you?" Seth asked and walked over to a nearby bookshelf.

"No, I don't. Now if you don't mind I need to get to work and stop talking to people who don't exist," Seto stated and began to quickly type on his laptop.

"Well then.. I can only wonder why you have so many books about dragons, wizards, and mythology in your bookshelf..," Seth said simply and leaned over to Seto's left ear and said in the most annoying voice he could muster, "Watcha do'in"

"Go away.. " Seto growled and swatted Seth's face away from his ear.

There was a moments pause and Seth leaned over to Seto's other ear, "I'm bored"

"Do you want to fight me or something?" Seto asked as he lifted himself from his chair.

"Oh I wouldn't dream of challenging you.. " Seth said as he turned around with a sly grin, "After all, it would be pretty embarassing if I was to beat someone as pathetic as you.. " Seth paused as he turned to watch Seto's head boil, "Just think of how it would ruin my reputation.. " Seth dropped the sentence there and watched Seto's reaction.

"I challenge you to a duel!" Seto yelled out as he grabbed his deck from the top of his desk, "How about let's see if your as good as you sound," Seto growled and pulled out his duel disk.

"Sure, that sounds like fun," Seth said and made a deck and a duel disk 'magically' appear, "But don't think I'll go easy on you just because your weak," Seth said and paused so he could hear Seto growling.

A/N: okay, i really hate reading duels and writing them so i'm just going to leave this part blank so that you can use your imaginations to fill it in. so unless something interesting happens between a duel, i'm not going to write one.  
Okay i'm done, now back to the fic!

"What!" Seto let out as he fell to the ground on his knees, "How could I loose!"

Seth rolled his eyes at this question, "Well duh, isn't it obvious"

Seto looked up and gave Seth a puzzled look.

"I cheated," Seth said and grinned really big. A really big annoying grin.  
Seto's right eyes twitched for some reason, "You.. cheated?" Seto asked with another twitch of his right eye.

"Yeppers!" Seth said and held out a hand so he could help Seto up, but Seto just smacked away the hand and stood up on his own. "How did you do it?" Seto asked, he was just a little bit curious on how Seth had easily broken through his 'invincible' strategy.

"I just read your mind.. ," Seth said and watched as Seto gave him a look that showed that he was thinking really hard.

After a second or two of thinking how that could be possible, he came to a conclusion, "Oh," Seto said with a short pause afterward, "Since your just a hullicination from my mind, you know what I am thinking.. ," Seto said with a nod, "I think I should take Mokuba's advise and see a shrink"

Seth rolled his eyes and sighed really loud to show that he was deeply annoyed. "If you think I'm a hullicination," Seth said and grabbed a hard bound book from the bookshelf, "Then how come I can do this?" Seth asked and threw the book at Seto.

"Ah!" Seto shouted out as the book hit his head. "I honestly don't think that hullicinations can inflict pain onto other people," Seth stated and gave Seto a big hug, "I'm sorry I gave you a boo- boo, but I had to get you to believe me in some way," Seth said in a cooing voice and cuddled Seto.

Seto stiffened as he received the hug and cuddle, he really wasn't used to this and didn't want to get used to it. I mean, come on, who in the world gives the 'Great' Seto Kaiba a hug and then cuddles him? Sure, Mokuba gave him a hug every now and then, but that was only Mokuba, so nobody else hugged Seto.. until now. So what was Seto's reaction? It should be easy to guess.

"Let me go!" Seto snapped and shoved Seth's body away from himself, "Don't you dare touch me again!" Seto yelled and took a step back, but as he did so, he was hit by a dizzy spell. Sure he had this often, but never this bad. So normally, when your body is hit by a really bad dizzy spell, usually it hits the ground. Which is exactly what Seto did. He just hit the floor and watched as his world went black, but he could still hear a voice buzzing in his ear. "Seto? Seto! Are you alright! Seto!" the voice said over and over again, getting quieter with each word, until there was silence and complete darkness.

;;

ooh.. what will happen next? what could possibly happen? MWAHAHAHAHA! anyway, back to the 'real' world. so what didja think? was it good? acceptable? totally sucky? please review and tell me, oh and just so ya know.. I refuse to update until i get at least 15 reviews, oh and my friend Tsurashi would like to have a word.. (Tsurashi: Sup my homies? ( say hi or I'll kill u!)) yeah, well okay then. anyways sorry i couldn't reply back, but i'm sorta in a hurry to upload this chappie! sorry! oh yeah, there was this one person who said i needed to take this fic in another view, so i made the pov different, however i think he/she meant it in another way.. umm, sorry if some parts of the story don't sound right, this text deal.. umm.. lets just say that when i put in paraenthases ;oops..; it probably isn't going to appear on the screen.. sorry. well please Read and Review! toodles! 


	4. The Bending Of The Spoon

i just checked out the hits on this story and i was amazed, i can't believe that people actually want to check out my fic. wow. amazing things do happen.. anyways sorry for the long wait. i had writers block and lack of insperation. plus i didn't know how to write this chapter. anyway's here ya go!

Seth's POV  
I watched as my hikari stirred in his sheets.

I had personally been the one to put him in his bed.

When he passed out, I nearly had a heart attack. I didn't know what to think. He's okay, or whatever your definition for 'okay', may be. He has a fever though, I think he's sick. Poor little hikari. He needs something to make him feel better.

If only there was something I could do.

At that moment I began to dig through his memories. Something that had the topic of: sick and feel better. (kinda reminds me of a search engine)

I found something thing that may be useful.

In an instant I hopped off of the corner of the bed and ran into one of the kitchens to prepare a little surprise for my sick hikari.

Seto's POV  
I awoke from a few taps on my right shoulder. Now who in the universe would wake up a sleeping guy at four in the morning when I didn't know anyone in the house (very big house) but the maids.

And the maids never bother me when I'm asleep, they know better. Although, it might be Mokuba.

I groaned and opened my peepers to be greeted by a blaring bright light in my eyes. I hissed in pain as a head ache over took me and I quickly shut my eyes. Okay so obviously it wasn't four in the morning. More like four in the evening.

I felt the tapping on my shoulder again. "Let me sleep Mokuba," I mumbled and rolled over on my side, back facing the window that had the sun rays blaring through it.

My throat hurt, my head hurt, I was cold, my body ached, I was tired, and I think I feel a sneeze comeing on. Yeah, I felt bad and I don't need my little brother dangleing off of me at the moment.

I felt a finger lightly pokeing me in the back, "Wake up sleepy head," a voice commanded that most defentally (sp?) didn't belong to Mokuba.

I shot up quickly from my former position and instantly regreted it, because a wave a dizziness followed by nasea came over me.

I rolled off of the bed and hit the floor with a 'thud!'. 

Nasea and dizziness was still knocking at full force at me, so despite the fact that the room was spinning and kinda wavy, I managed to make it to my personal bathroom and bowed down to the 'Porcelin God of Unwanted Waste'. And there I nearly emptied my insides mercilessly and savagely.

All in all, I think I stayed in there for nearly five minutes, continuously emptying my organs until it finally slowed down to a stop.

Boy I sure do feel better. Thank you Porcelin God for always being there for me, your a great toilet, in fact, if I ever move, you are comeing with me. That way just incase something like this ever happens to me again, I know you'll always be there for me, and my body fluids.

I sat down on the tile floor as I closed the lid to the toilet and let my head rest on it. I think I'll just go to sleep right here. I'm to tired to move.

A thought crossed me.

Wasn't there a person in my room that wasn't supposed to be there?

I slowly lifted my acheing head to see a figure walking towards me. He looked familiar, I think I've seen him in a mirror once before, but now that I think about it, there was a guy that kinda looked like me but wasn't me.

A light clicked on in my head.

That guy! Set! No, Seth! The Egyptian guy, that kept following me around and being nosy was here!

Seth walked into the bathroom and pressed the button the flushes the toilet.

I just stared at him with a lazy look. I didn't really care about him right now, just so long as he left me alone.

He placed his hand on my forehead and kept it there for a while before he removed it.

"How are you feeling?" he asked me with a worried look.

Honestly? I felt like shit. Even if someone buried you in ten feet of cow paddies, you wouldn't feel as close to shit as I felt. 

Of course I didn't tell him this though. I, unlike most people, was a liar at birth. So more than half the things I said were a lie. In fact, my whole life was just one huge lie.

So how did I answer Seth's question? I lied of course. "I'm fine," I said with weak voice. My throat hurt to bad to talk normally. 

He looked at me in the eyes. Was he giveing me a glare or does he just have bad eyes? Either way it sent chills up my spine and I looked away and placed my head on the Porcelin God.

"Your a liar," Seth stated and picked me up off the floor.

My right eye twitched, not because he was able to see through my lie, but because I really wasn't used to being touched be anyone but Mokuba.

I didn't fight him though. I was too tired. I feel so helpless though, I can hardly stand it. Maybe I should bite that smirk on his face, it's starting to get on my nerves. I'm too tired though, I wanna go back to sleepy land.

I yawned and felt him place me back on my bed. How did we get here so fast? I don't even remember him walking over here. Huh, must be the fever.

He placed a comforter over me and I snuggled beneath it. It was starting to get really cold in the room.

I tucked my head beneath the blanket and noticed something. I was in my silk pj's! Okay, that isn't natural! Sleep wear doesn't just hop on you by it's self. There can only be one answer to this outrage.

"Go to hell!" I hissed at Seth as I shot out of the blanket.

He gave me a look of false innocence, "What did I do?" he asked me as a sly grin spread across his features.

We made eye contact and I glared at him with all my might. He glared back. I was the first to break from the contest, because of a pounding head ache that was washing over me. I slowly lied back down on the bed and began to pinch the bridge of my nose to ease the pain.

"Here, this might help," Seth said and held out a spoon filled with purple liquid. I sat up and propped myself against the bed frame and took the spoon.

I gave it a light sniff. I do this out of habit, I do it with all the food and drinks that I get, to make sure that there isn't any poison in it, because sometimes the poison will make an odor. Last time someone tried to poison me was last week, and you never know when it might happen again.

Actually, the purple liquid was just medicine, you could tell because of that same strong odor it gave off. I took it reluctantly (liquid medicine is so nasty) and took the glass of apple juice that Seth offered and quickly drank some of the juice to chase after the syrum.

If your asking me why I didn't sniff the juice, that's because the syrum tasted so bad that I would rather risk my life drinking poison then keep that taste in my mouth any longer. Besides, this Seth didn't seem like such a bad guy, in fact he reminded me of alot like me. He looked nearly exactly like me, he was good at glaring, he was tall for his age, and he seemed intellegent. And those are some of the factors that make up me.

"Are you hungry?" Seth asked me and held out a bowl that had a bent spoon in it.

I looked at the spoon curiously. It was a silver spoon that had been bent inward to where the spoon looked more like a laddle or a dipper. You could tell that this guy was strong in order to bend silver.

"Um," I started, "What happened to the spoon?" I asked as I continued to stare.

Seth sighed and placed the bowl on the bedside table, "Well, you see..," Seth started a very interesting tale.

flashback.

"Now I need to find something that will make my hikari feel better," Seth said out loud and looked around the kitchen that was uncomfortably big. He had looked through his hikari's memories and found a memory where Seto was little and had caught a cold, and his mom had given him chicken noodle soup, saying that it would make him feel better.

Yes, of course, it was quite obvious that Seth had to make a potion called chicken noodle soup in order to make his hikari better. Yes, Seto would eat the soup and then Seto would be all better and be ready to move on with life within the hour. Seth had no idea though that soup was only food that can make your throat feel better and such.

Seth searched around the kitchen, pulling out all the food from the refridgerator, searching for the legendary potion. After finding no potion in the fridge that let off strange, cold bursts of air Seth checked the freezer next to it. Seth began to pull out everything from the freezer. Halfway through the freezer, Seth found a strange container that was labeled 'Ice Cream'. A thought crossed Seth's mind, "How can people eat creamy ice?" Seth wondered, but pushed the thought out of his head and continued to search for the potion.

He never did find the 'Chicken Noodle Soup', but he found a substitute that was nearly the same. It was called, 'Cambell's Chicken Noodle Soup', hopefully it would still work.

It came in the adverage sized can, but Seth, decideing that this couldn't possibly be enough, pulled out six more cans. And for those who can't do math, should know that he had a total of seven cans of soup.

Seth looked around the room, searching for a cauldron to heat up the soup, but the closest thing that he could find was a vase that had a long thin neck and it bulged at the bottom. Oh well, if it didn't work, he'd force it to.

Now, the next thing that he needed to do was find some place to light a fire. It didn't take long for Seth to realize where the perfect place was, he immediatly decided that the kitchen sink was the perfect thing to use.

Since Seth couldn't figure out how to get outside (the mansion was big and he got lost in it to easily) he figured that there was enought wood to collect on the inside of the building and quickly snapped off nearly all the legs to four wooden coffee tables and used them as fire wood.

Seth found a bowl and a spoon that to him, resembled a goard.

Seth lit the fire by pouring cooking oil on the wood and lit a match to light it up (took him half an hour in order to figure out how to light the match though). It worked very well, and soon a fire had started in the kitchen sink. But as we all know, fire, makes smoke, and smoke makes fire detectors go off. 

Soon the kitchen was being sprayed with water coming from the ceiling. Seth realized that the water was making the fire go out, so he quickly made a force field surrounding the kitchen. This force field made the indoor rain trickle down it's sides and away from the ongoing fire.

Seth, who couldn't find anything to keep the vase over the fire, made it hover with his shadow magic. This worked very well.

Seth then poured all seven cans of soup into the vase, and if you want to know how he opened the cans, he just found a nearby knife and sliced it open.

Soon the soup in the vase warmed up and Seth now had a dilema. The neck of the vase was too thin in order for him to dip the bowl into and collect the soup, and the vase was to hot in order for him to touch. So Seth simply bent the spoon inward and dipped it into the vase and slowly, but surely began to fill the bowl with the potion.

And viola! A nice hot bowl of Cambell's Chicken Noodle Soup made by master chef extraordanare, Seth! Now Seto would be better in no time!

end flashback.

I listened to the strange and bizzare story Seth had told him. I could feel my head pounding harder. The maids are not going to be happy when they see the kitchen. After I heard the story, I don't want to know how he found the medicine or the apple juice.

Seeing as the soup was safe to eat and Seth wouldn't shut up till I ate it, I reluctantly ate it with the medicine spoon that hadn't been bent.

I said thanks (wow. that is scary) and lied down to take a nap, when I wake up, I'm going to have a long talk with Yami and ask him what to do with this guy. It is obvious that this is Yami's fault. Everything is Yami's fault.

TBC!

i refuse to update until i get at least 25 reviews and sorry that i didn't reply to everyone, i'm to sleepy to type anymore. and sorry for all the spelling and grammar errors. i'm to sleepy to proof read so just deal with it. 


End file.
